darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Visiting the empties
Back to 2009 Logs Grimlock Shark Static Grimlock wanders along the outskirts of the camp, prowling as he often does for new faces. He pauses as he catches sight of a few small, ragged looking mechs standing around a portable radio unit. He moves up behind them, but they're so engrossed in the radio program they're listening to they even miss his approach. Shark is hanging out in the Refugee Camp, walking along and waiting for any Empties to come out of hiding and approach him. He is well aware how cautious they all are, but with the enerchips in his hands they seem to give in to the hunger over their cautiousness. Grimlock taps one of the small mechs on the shoulder, and the robot whirls around, revealing a tiny Autobot symbol on his chest. Grimlock gestures at the radio. "Explain." he growls. The other two robots also turn, revealing themselves to be Autobots as well. "Uh...just picking up some kind of radio program. We think it's from Crystal City." Grimlock turns to look at Shark as he approaches. Finally Grimlock gives him the tiniest of nods. Then he turns back to the radio, which seems to have stopped. The three generic Autobots who were listening have a visible air of disappointment. "Well, that's it for now," one of them explains. "No clue when it'll start up again." Shark nods to Grimlock and hmms, "Don't tell me, that announcing mech again?" he asks, "I tune out when he comes on." Static comes strolling along, whistling as he does. Out for one of his walks..."hello people..." as he moves along. "Fine cycle don't you think...yes, yes...very nice.." Grimlock lifts one giant arm in a ponderous half-shrug. "First me hear of it." He gazes at the three smaller Autobots as they pack up their radio equipment and wander off. "Guess some of them like it. Take their processors off their job." He turns his head to scan the area, catching a familiar voice. Shark turns toward that announcer voice and gives him a grin full of sharp, pointy teeth. "Oh yeah, just fine." he agrees, totally lying through said teeth. Static hmms, turning as he spies the dastardly one..moving towards the bots, "Oh, well hey there...good to see someone down here helping out the people that got nowhere else to go..." Grimlock nods slowly. "Right." He looks at Shark, then at the departing Autobots who had been listening to Static earlier. Finally he looks back. "That you earlier?" He jerks a thumb over his shoulder at the Autobots. Or probably at the radio equipment they're carrying off. Grimlock's lack of clarity sometimes extends beyond his voice. Shark nods his head to that comment from Static, "It isn't much, but sometimes a little goes a long way." he states matter of factly. Static hmmms, and looks at the retreating bots.."Me earlier?..no, never been an Autobot. Always lived in crystal city. Very nice place...you should visit sometime." he smiles, "Good, good...we all do what we can..." You say, "Been there, got a handful of grenades thrown at me by a insane Con for my trouble." Static says, "Well, you getting attacked by the cons, really isn't our fault...your two groups are always attacking each other..." Grimlock hmphs. "Don't me wish." Shark glances significantly at Grimlock, "Will get your wish eventually, Grimlock, don't you worry about that. Especially with this thing about to hit the planet, might get your chance to slag some Cons." Static hmmms, and just shakes his head a bit. "Thing hitting the planet?..you believe its an attack of the Decepticons?" Shark shakes his head at Static, "No, of course not. Just that if the Cons have any chance at snagging some energon they'd be smart enough to be out in force collecting what they can from this thing that the scientists are saying could bring some energy to the planet." Grimlock says, "Hrnh. Shark right. Not their style." He clenches a fist and then slams it down on top of his other hand, palm open and help parallel to the ground. Almost like a paper-scissors-rock motion. "That thing hit, it wipe out everything." You say, "Well let's hope it doesn't literally hit the planet." Grimlock tilts his head to the side. "Hmm, think maybe it not even hit? Then what everyone so worried about...?" Shark smiles a bit to that, "Cuz there's mentally unstable folks with signs saying its the end of the world and some equally unstable folks are buying into it. Unless a scientist states for sure it's going to hit the planet and actually do some sort of harm, I'm not going to worry about it any." Grimlock nods absently. "Not make too much difference to me either way. Long as it not come down on top of Iacon." Shark inclines his head, "Yeah, well, guess we'll be finding out in a few cycles how things go." Grimlock tilts his head back now, looking into the sky. "Wonder what the Decepticons do about this. Preparing? Planning some attack?" He rubs absently at the Autobrand on his chest. "It what me do..." Shark rolls his shoulders. "If I were them, preparing." he replies. Category:Logs Category:Grimlock's Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Static's Logs Category:2009 Logs